


Pussy for Pastries

by DraceDomino



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Horse cock, MILFs, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Other, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Windy Whistles isn't a great baker, but she's a wonderful baker's assistant! She keeps Pinkie Pie's cock nice and happy while Pinkie does all the heavy lifting in the kitchen, but when that crazy Equestrian Magic flares up Pinkie Pie finds herself "ponying up" in more ways than one! She was already pretty hung, but...now she's horsey hung! Gasp!Windy Whistles doesn't mind, of course. In fact it's preeeeetty clear she's into it. She even takes Pinkie Pie up to Rainbow Dash's bedroom so they can try it out!





	Pussy for Pastries

Pussy for Pastries  
-By Drace Domino

Windy Whistles and Pinkie Pie were keeping secrets from everyone long before they started fucking. Both Windy’s husband and daughter always raved about how great her baked goods were; how sweet the icing on the cupcakes, how tasty the cookies, how flaky and delicious the pies were. She used to be one of the worst chefs in the whole damned city, but over the course of the past six months it seemed like her baked treats had gotten a thousand times better.

It was all based on a simple lie, and at least once a week Pinkie Pie came over to make all of the treats that Windy Whistles was taking credit for. Rainbow Dash’s last birthday cake, the cookies her husband took into work, they were all crafted by the loving hands of Pinkie Pie and passed off as the work of the equally loving yet more inept Windy Whistles. It was just a little lie that didn’t hurt anyone, and it let Windy Whistles play the role of the diligent homemaker while letting Pinkie earn a few extra bucks on the side. Their arrangement worked out pretty well for the first few weeks, at least until Pinkie started to notice just how delightful Rainbow Dash’s mom was. Sweet beyond all measure and with a lovely figure that had just the right amount of curves, it didn’t take long for the energetic young woman to start wondering just what it would be like to feel her friend’s mom wrapped around her cock. Before long the payment for Pinkie’s services had become pussy rather than dollars, and Windy Whistles soon had two things to hide from the rest of her family. Not that she was complaining...partly because she couldn’t talk with her mouth stuffed full with cock.

“Mmph...sllmmp…” Windy Whistles murmured contently, her lips drawn around the halfway point of Pinkie’s member. As the two stood there in the middle of the kitchen Windy was wearing an apron that said “World’s Best Mom” on it, and as if it counteract that statement she wore nothing else. Spit had rolled down the front of her cheeks and chest while she crouched there sucking Pinkie’s cock, and as one hand gripped around Pinkie’s shaft the other had snuck under the edge of her apron, fingering along her folds. After a few deep thrusts that pressed her lips against Pinkie’s lap the older woman finally pulled back, looking up at the chef with a smile. “Aren’t I just the best kitchen assistant?” She beamed. “How’s the cake coming, Pinkie?”

“It’s going great, and you’re the best!” Pinkie giggled in response. Pinkie was wearing more than Windy’s spit on her cock, standing there with her shorts hitched in between her knees and her usual blue and pink shirt. She had pulled her wild untamed hair back into a ponytail and one arm was wrapped around a giant mixing bowl, the other rapidly spinning the batter back and forth. This was going to be the best cake Rainbow Dash and her family ever had! Sprinkles, chocolate chips, even strawberries were going to be baked into the batter, and just to make sure the icing would be triple thick for maximum sweetness! Frankly it was amazing that Dash and her dad never put the pieces together that the overly sweet desserts were coming from an outside source, but...well...who was she to judge? The arrangement was sure working out for her! “I’m almost ready to cum, Mrs. Dash! Are you all ready?!”

“Ready down here, Pinkie!” Windy beamed again, and popped her mouth clear off of Pinkie’s length. She rested back on her haunches and opened her mouth wide, stretching her tongue forward in preparation in receiving her load. She knew the score by now; a blowjob during the mixing stage, and when the cake was baking it would be a trip to the bedroom to give the teenage girl a run at her pussy. For now she was eagerly waiting for Pinkie to squirt all over her modest yet pretty features, and one hand rapidly beat back and forth over Pinkie’s cock to get her there.

Two hands were working feverishly in that moment; Pinkie Pie’s as she stirred that ultra-sweet batter, and Windy’s while she jerked the young lady off. Two of Pinkie’s favorite things were active in that moment, and by the magical power of sex and baking her body suddenly started to change. She could feel it happen a mere few seconds before she came, and it was a familiar sensation that made her tremble with a particularly intense orgasm. Ponying up while she was cumming!? That was a new one for sure! Pinkie Pie’s gasps and giggles soon turned into her crying out in pleasure, and though she didn’t notice anything particularly different at first she could tell she was cumming a lot...a lot more than usual, even. She was already a bit of a heavy squirter that offered plenty of icing, but that afternoon it felt like she was ready to glaze a whole sheet cake in her cum. She glanced down while looking at Windy only to notice the older woman’s mouth was already full with her cheeks and face smeared with white, and she was moaning and swallowing and letting it all pour wildly over her. Pinkie’s knees buckled and she was forced to grip onto the sides of the mixing bowl as she felt the full change take over her, all of the usual beats of ponying up taking place. Ears, a tail, and then…

“Pinkie, my goodness!” Windy Whistles gasped, staring at the massive member held within her hands. She couldn’t see it in perfect detail what with her face plastered in cum, but it was clear that Pinkie’s cock had changed during the transformation. It was larger now; nearly double in girth and length than it was, and it had changed into a throbbing, thick length with a wide, flat tip. Just like the ears and the tail that popped from the back of her rump, another part of Pinkie’s body had become distinctly...equestrian. Windy Whistles knelt there with eyes wide and her face covered in cum, staring at the throbbing horse cock of one of her daughter’s best friends. “What...What did you do?”

“I...I don’t know!” Pinkie Pie gasped, forced to set her cake batter aside for a moment. “I’m as surprised as you! Wowee, it sure came a lot, Mrs. Dash! How does it taste?!” Windy Whistles paused, and with a noticeable blush on her cheeks she looked up at the other woman to give her an honest, if blunt response.

“Amazing.” She admittedly simply. “It tastes...amazing.”

“Well, then let’s make some more!” Pinkie Pie simply rapidly giggled, and hitched her shirts up as much as she could. She reached down to snatch the older woman’s wrist and yank her to feet, skipping right ahead to the second part of their usual encounter. The two women were left trotting up the stairs to Windy Whistles’ bedroom- “Ohh, I got an idea! In here!” -to Rainbow Dash’s bedroom, and soon the athlete’s door slammed shut with her mother and friend closing themselves in.

A brand new magical horse cock and fucking a cheating mother in her own daughter’s bed. Pinkie Pie might not be as kinky as Fluttershy was, but...damned if she didn’t still make a case for herself.

\--

“I can’t help it, I just...I just get so proud of my little Rainbow Dash when I’m in here!” Windy Whistles practically swooned as she looked at the far wall, covered as it was in trophies and ribbons that her daughter had won over the years. Track, soccer, tennis...Rainbow Dash was an accomplished winner in anything she put her mind to, and it was enough to make even the most modest of parents beam. In Windy Whistles case, it actively made her pussy squeeze a little tighter on Pinkie’s thick, throbbing horsecock. Or at least as much of it as Pinkie had been able to stuff in. The increased size and thickness of her prick made it a tight fit in the older woman, but that only meant all the more tender flesh to milk with that warm fuckhole. As Pinkie squeezed yet another few inches into the older woman she giggled eagerly, and gripped tighter at Windy’s hips from behind.

“You’re no slouch yourself, Mrs. Dash!” Pinkie smiled, rutting the other woman as she knelt on her hands and knees. “After all, you’re taking this cock like a pro! If I had a trophy to give you I would, but you’ll have to settle for a big ol’ creampie!” Yet another of the delicious pastries she made for Windy Whistles during her visits. With a smile Pinkie drew one hand into Windy’s short, light red hair, threading her fingers into the locks and yanking back. It was enough to make the older woman arch back and purr with arousal, though her eyes still flickered across the room at the wall of her daughter’s accomplishments. It was a thrilling experience for her to be filled with so much pride from one end while filled with cock from the other, even right there on her beloved daughter’s bed. What would Dash think if they left the sheets sticky? What would Dash say if she caught them? Too many things for poor Windy to even begin to ponder, and so the overwhelming sensations merely left her all the more engulfed in lust and pure, primal pleasure.

Pinkie’s enormous new cock took some effort, but soon Windy could feel the young lady’s lap crash against her rump, as if announcing that she had finally been hilted. From there Windy’s eyes rolled back and she tightened her fingers against the sheets, spreading her thighs just a little to help accommodate it. She was braced there wearing nothing more than the apron from earlier, and right now she wouldn’t of been surprised if there was the slightest bump in her stomach from the girth Pinkie was shoving into her. As Windy rolled her hips back and slowly squeezed her pussy across Pinkie’s shaft, a hungry growl escaped the back of her throat.

“Pinkie…” She whimpered, casting her eyes over her shoulder to look at the blushing pastry chef. “It’s a good thing you discovered your new toy with me. I’m not sure a younger woman could’ve handled it…”

“Probably not, Mrs. Dash!” Pinkie smiled, and leaned down just far enough to kiss at the back of the other woman’s neck. “You were the right person in the right place at the right time, so let’s make the most of it!” They were the worlds that started Pinkie off into fucking into the other woman, pulling her massive cock out nearly to the tip before crashing back inside. In truth, Pinkie knew quite a few younger women that probably could’ve taken her brand new cock. Twilight Sparkle, even though she was pregnant was an insatiable cockhound! Or Vinyl Scratch, one of Pinkie’s favorite casual hookups, usually wasn’t satisfied unless Pinkie was fucking her at the same time as a big toy was filling the same hole. Then there was none other than her secret friend Sonata Dusk, whom none of the other girls knew about yet was still one of the most depraved whores Pinkie had ever me--well, this was Windy Whistle’s moment, so there was no point in letting her mind wander! Pinkie merely beamed and gave the older woman a few more hungry kisses against the back of her throat, and continued fucking deep and hard into her.

Windy’s moans continued even as Pinkie Pie suddenly pulled her cock out, her hands scooping underneath the older woman and flipping her into her back. She quickly yanked the apron up around Windy’s breasts before leaning down once more, slapping her weighty, slickened cock over the older woman’s pussy as she gazed down at her. Windy was sensitive and raw; trembling and twitching as Pinkie cockslapped her pussy, and when the time for that equine length to go back inside arrived she howled in delight. Her head rocked back and she looked at Dash’s trophy wall in an upside down glance, her pussy once more spreading over the massive member of one of her daughter’s best friends. It was true that Dash took most of the trophies in the family, but Windy Whistles was the real blue ribbon slut under that roof. Pinkie shuddered as she felt those mature folds squeeze around her wet pink length, and she scooped her hands underneath Windy’s knees to hold her legs up in the air. She was rocking back and forth quicker and quicker as time went on, ever amazed at just what a delightful cockslut Dash’s mom was. When she reached down a hand and yanked her apron past her breasts she got to see those blue orbs bounce with every thrust, and the young woman’s eyes shined with an even greater pleasure.

“Mrs. Dash, you’ve got such cute tits!” Pinkie giggled, the sound of flesh slapping of flesh chasing every one of her words. “I’m thinking those cupcakes need a little frosting!”

“Cupcake frosting?” Windy gasped through her moans, her head and breasts each bouncing with every one of Pinkie’s thrusts. That mighty member was stretching her tighter than her husband ever had, each push forward making it feel like her belly was showing a bump. “But...you promised me a creampie! Which will it be, Pinkie?” She was ever eager to please, ever eager to do everything her secret pastry chef desired. Pinkie merely beamed, and leaned in close to kiss the older woman at the corner of her lips for a few hot, steamy seconds.

“I bet I can do both with this fancy new cock!” She boasted, and one of her equally-new equine ears twitched. Now that she was ponified, it felt like she could do anything with that big horsecock of hers. And even if she couldn’t...it was still worth the fun of trying! Pinkie let her mouth seal against Windy’s as she stole a kiss from Dash’s mom, their tongues weaving in and out together and sharing each of their respective flavors. The deeper they kissed the closer Pinkie got to her sudden climax, and by the time it finally came across her both women were drawn in close together, bodies wet with a thin layer of sweat and marked with goosebumps of arousal.

Pinkie’s throbbing horsecock plunged deep into Windy’s pussy, and while the mature mother was left having her own spasming climax around that shaft Pinkie began to flood her with cream. Burst after burst of it rushed through that long, flat shaft and into the other woman’s insides, filling up and flooding her walls to the point of overflow. Windy’s spasming orgasm continued even as Pinkie gave her a few more jolts of cum right in her mature fuckhole, and when the girl bounced up to complete her promise Windy squeezed her pale blue breasts together to give her the perfect spot to cum on.

“Yes, yes, Pinkie...oh, it’s...it’s so warm!” Windy groaned, rolling her head back and closing her eyes as the young woman lined that tip up with her breasts. Pinkie had already squirted an accidental streak across her apron as she positioned herself at Windy’s chest, but thankfully there was still plenty to arrive. Hot, sticky streaks of white were dashed across those beautiful blue breasts, rolling over her nipples, her fingers, coating them in a thick layer of tasty, dense icing. But when Pinkie had given them a couple of squirts and liberally coated Windy’s tits in cum, she soon found that she wasn’t entirely finished. Not yet, at least!

“And now a sample of the frosting straight from the source!” Pinkie Pie suddenly giggled, darting forward and suddenly mounting Windy’s face. Her perfect pink ass settled down against Windy’s cum-covered breasts, and she thrust her still-throbbing horsecock down into the other woman’s willing mouth. Windy’s eyes opened up and she gagged in delight as Pinkie throated her, all while that thick shaft kept spasming and twitching with cum. By that point she only had a few more squirts left but it was well enough to fill Windy’s mouth with cum, enough for her to swirl her tongue through a sea of white. When Pinkie was finished she gave a content sigh and sat back, her ass resting against Windy’s breasts with webs of cum shared between those pieces of pressed flesh. She pulled her cock free from the older woman’s mouth and casually draped it across her face, letting Windy lick and fondle at it while it oozed drops across her forehead and into her light orange hair.

“Whew, Mrs. Dash, you sure do know how to wear a girl out!” Pinkie Pie giggled, and one of her horse ears twitched again. Pretty soon she’d come down from her ponified state, returning to the form of a mere young woman with a still-impressive cock. Thankfully, she knew the recipe to take this magical form again: sex and baking. Or probably sex and music. Maybe even sex and laughter...but she was damn sure it was going to need sex, no matter what. As Pinkie gazed down at the sight of Windy’s pretty features half-eclipsed by her pony cock, she offered the woman a bright and happy smile. One hand flowed down to rub her cum into Windy’s hair; a lewd and sticky action that only made the older woman purr with hungry lust. Dash’s mom...was an enormous slut, even for this crazy town. “How about you shower up, and I’ll finish baking for your family?”

“Thanks, Pinkie, you’re so considerate!” Windy Whistles beamed, though her legs still felt a little too weak to walk. She was well used and well covered, with cum leaking from her pussy across her thighs, sticking all over her breasts, and nearly covering her face entirely. She pressed another tiny kiss to the underside of Pinkie’s cock, and teased her tongue in a slow line as best as she was able. “I...know we’re making them a cake today, but I was thinking tomorrow...maybe some muffins?” Pinkie Pie giggled happily, and let her cock swipe back and forth, spreading her frosting over Windy’s face.

“Sure thing, Mrs. Dash!” The girl cheerfully chimed up. “After all, I just love helping out my friends!”

She also loved fucking older women raw, whether they were Windy Whistles, Mrs. Cake, or even Miss Cheerilee. If she could help out her friends while getting her equine monster milked dry, all the better! As always, Pinkie Pie was there to make people smile.

...and get her dick milked raw by slutty MILFs.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I could enjoy writing Futa!Pinkie fucking almost anyone. She's just so energetic and eager to stick her big pink dong into various holes.
> 
> [Check me out on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
